


First Kiss

by ronniedoll



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniedoll/pseuds/ronniedoll
Summary: Just a little drabble formed from an idea someone gave me.  Taki thinks he can skip out on training if he's sick, but forgets that Aimaru eats diseases.





	

Takimaru should have known that his plan wouldn’t work, but his headspace was too clouded with thoughts of a day off to take a second to think. 

He was a fresh, young boy of 15 and a brand-new member of the Gourmet Knights (he’d gotten his facial tattoo a month ago!), but he lacked proper discipline. Compared to other boys his age, Takimaru was extremely well-behaved and focused; in the Knighthood, however, he was lacking.

Taki had been training non-stop since his initiation. Every day was a new challenge and a new workload. The only free moments Taki had were between supper and turning in early for bed at 8 P.M. As soon as the sun began to wake he was already by Aimaru’s side, helping with campsite upkeep or travelling to a training spot in the hills. Taki could never thank Aimaru enough for this life (just being alive), but he couldn’t help but feel drained. Ai was an unfathomably kind man, but he was equally strict in his doctrine and teachings. Takimaru was tired.

On top of that, he didn’t feel very well. He had a bit of a headache and a scratchy throat. It really wasn’t much, but he wanted to have something, anything, any sort of excuse at all to have one day’s rest. 

The sun was still rising when Taki heard the laces of his animal-skin tent being untied. He turned in his bedroll, still dressed in his sleepwear and feeling insistent on keeping it that way. His one good eye met the form of Aimaru standing at the entrance of his tent, one arm holding open the flap and the other on his hip. He towered above Taki, who was still laying in bed and trying to look pathetic. 

“Takimaru,” Aimaru began. ‘Uh-oh.’ Aimaru only used his full name when he was in trouble. “We agreed you would be up by five to help bring in the water. It’s 5:30 and you’re still in bed.”

Taki scrunched up his face and rolled onto his back, coughing weakly. Immediately, Aimaru’s entire presence seemed to soften a little. “I’m sorry Aimaru-san, but I don’t feel well today. I don’t think I can be of much help…” 

Aimaru was silent aside from a gentle sigh that escaped his throat. He released the flap of Taki’s tent and it fell loosely closed, leaving the inside of the tent near completely dark. Ai got down onto his knees and extended a hand to the young Knight, his face expressionless but gentle.

Confused, Taki sat up a little and took Aimaru’s hand, feeling oddly comforted by its size and relative warmth. Aimaru was strong, charitable, and wise; for a moment Taki felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. 

“Taki. What doesn’t feel good?”

“My throat. And uh.. My head… I have a headache. I think I’ve got a cold.” 

“I see.” 

There was tangible silence between them for a moment before Aimaru physically coaxed Taki into a sitting position, a large hand supporting the boy’s back. Taki felt confused for a reason he couldn’t really explain. His heart wasn’t exactly racing, but it was thumping harder in his chest than usual and his hands felt clammy. Aimaru’s touch was gentle but firm, and he didn’t dare try to lay back down again. 

In the middle of Taki’s thoughts, Aimaru moved his hand to Taki’s jaw, turning his head to face him and tilting it up. The light was growing slightly stronger, either from his eye’s adjustment or from dawn breaking, Taki wasn’t sure, but the boy could make out his master’s face more clearly. His tired, gentle eyes were slightly obscured by messy black bangs. His expression was flat, serious, and observational. Taki was so close to Aimaru’s face that he felt his heart-rate increase, much to his confusion. Taki cleared his scratchy throat and whimpered, “Aimaru-san?”

That’s when Ai leaned in and pressed his lips to Taki’s. Actually, Aimaru wasted no time in jabbing his warm, slick tongue into Takimaru’s mouth, humming lowly. Taki squeaked and his muscles froze, but he didn’t fight it. He wasn’t sure what to do though, so he just sat there passively as Aimaru frenched him, licking the entire inside of the boy’s mouth. 

Taki felt like his chest was going to burst by the time Ai pulled away, licking his lips to catch the spit. “There,” Ai said. “You’re all better now.”

It was true- Takimaru didn’t have a headache anymore and his throat didn’t scratch. In fact, he felt energized, alert, healthy, and fresh. Oh, right. Aimaru could eat disease. He was too dumbstruck to care about his lack of foresight; unable to take his eye off of Aimaru’s serene face. Aimaru’s wet lips caught the glint of young sunlight that peeked in through the flap of the tent. 

“Come on then,” Ai said nonchalantly, rising to his feet. “Get dressed. I’ll see you outside my tent in ten minutes. Do you understand me, Takimaru?”

“Y-Yes Aimaru-san, I understand.”

“Good.”

Takimaru’s heart was still pounding, his mouth still tasting of Aimaru by the time the older Knight had left.


End file.
